


Azure Stars

by SilverPurity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blindness, Blood and Injury, Color Blindness, Crying, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, I WROTE SAD INSTEAD WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME???, I tried something different, I wrote this instead of writing the next chapter of "Overboard", IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SOFT AND FLUFFY, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, THIS WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE 2K WORDS MAX, Yo wanna see Raihan cry a lot?, no beta we die like men, star tear disease, star tears disease, this is the fic for you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: Leon always loved Raihan's eyes. They were intense. Focused. And they were as powerful and stunning as the person they belonged to. Blue as a Salamence's scales and so mysteriously deep that he often lost himself in their depths. But one day, he noticed that they began to lose their color.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	Azure Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Star Tear Disease: Similar to Hanahaki, Star Tear Disease results from a case of unrequited love. However, instead of coughing up blood and flowers, the afflicted patient will cry crystalized star-shaped tears the same color as their eyes which are accompanied by the sound of twinkling as they fall. If the object of affection reciprocates the patient's feelings, the disease will be cured and any damage sustained to their vision is restored. If not, the tears eventually take away the color of the patient's eyes and the patient begins to lose their ability to see color until the patient becomes blind.

Champion Leon, beloved by all of Galar. Best big brother in the world according to Hop. The Unbeatable Trainer. And overall, just an awesome guy. He was Raihan's best friend and true rival.

There was something about him that drew everyone to him like Mothims to sweet scents. Whether it was his easy-going personality or his unparalleled skill as a Trainer, everyone loved him. In return, Leon loved openly and wore his heart on his sleeve. This made it incredibly easy for smitten fans to proclaim their undying love for him, only to have him gently turn them down each and every time.

Raihan never wanted to be on the receiving end of that pitying look. His heart would never recover from it.

If there was one well kept secret he never told anyone, it was the fact that Raihan had loved Leon long before he became Champion. They had met during the Gym Challenge as teens, becoming friends over a shared love of s'mores and Pokémon battles. Whenever they passed by each other during their journey, they ended up recounting their recent victories and discussed potential strategies their respective Pokémon could use. They helped each other grow stronger, constantly keeping their opposing rival on their toes. In the end, they always wound up laughing and smiling underneath the starry sky in the Wild Area.

It was on one of those nights when Raihan realized what the fluttering in his heart meant whenever he saw Leon smile at him. When he realized he wanted to see Leon smile like that always. Shooting stars crossed the sky that night and Leon recounted a tale of the Legendary Wish Maker, Jirachi. If one wished on a shooting star and if their wish was pure enough, Jirachi would make that wish come true.

On that night, he made a silent, seemingly innocent wish. He was only thirteen at the time. Leon would likely never return his feelings, but he was young, hopeful, and still naive about the ways of the world. So, he had wished that he could have a way to show Leon that he loved him.

Soon after that, they faced each other in the finals of the Champion's Cup. Victory had almost been his, but Charizard had endured Duraludon's last assault and was the only one to remain standing after everything. Leon had won and the sharp sting of defeat had been emotionally overwhelming. In the locker room, with his back pressed against the bathroom wall, he released his frustration with stifled cries.

The sound of twinkling was what caught his attention first and the sharp pain from his tear ducts came afterwards. Snapping his eyes open, he spotted what appeared to be little blue stars falling from his eyes instead of teardrops. They were small, delicate even, and glowed with the same color as his irises. They fell from his cheeks, jingling like little bells once they landed on the floor.

It wasn't normal. Frankly, he had panicked for a good thirty minutes when it first happened. The only explanation he had was that his wish might've been heard by the Wish Maker, but that didn't explain why Jirachi decided to make him shed star-shaped tears as a way of showing that he loved Leon.

Eventually, he convinced himself that it was nothing major. As time passed, he realized the stars only appeared whenever he shed tears. The best thing to do was not cry, especially not in the open if he didn't want anyone to find out about it.

But he was human. He, like anyone else, had moments of weakness where he shed tears in silence and solitude. Each time it happened, his eyes would sting and burn from each crystal star that formed. As he got older, he tried to build up mental walls so he wouldn't feel the need to cry ever again. This only ended up hurting his relationships with others, so he quickly abandoned the idea. He couldn't bear to see Leon look so hurt again.

Ten years had passed since that fateful night he made that stupid wish.

After ten years, the world was beginning to lose its luster. The once bright colors of life were starting to fade. When he realized what it meant, it hit him with the force of an Outraging Haxorus. He was going colorblind. But as long as he could battle and go about his everyday life as normally as possible, he figured he could live with it.

As long as he could still see Leon, he could live with it.

No one had to know.

* * *

"Champion, do you have a special someone in your life?"

It took a few moments for the question to process in Leon's brain judging by the genuinely perplexed expression on his face. "Pardon?"

The talk show host looked positively giddy. "I'm sure I speak on behalf of all Galar when I ask this. You are the most famous eligible bachelor out there. Can you blame us for wanting to know if there is someone you have feelings for?"

Leon's face contorted from embarrassment in a matter of seconds. Raihan could only imagine the red blush he could no longer see spreading across the Champion's face. "Well…I-I mean…I…suppose I do?"

"Oh? Do tell! Who is it?"

"I can't say. I mean, I still haven't told them how I feel about them yet. And I have no way of knowing if they even feel the same for me."

"You heard it here, people of Galar! Someone has captured the heart of the Unbeatable Champion!"

Raihan watched as the audience onsite went crazy, speculations and theories already being tossed back and forth. He felt the remote in his hand slip free, clattering to the floor where the sound reverberated throughout his empty apartment.

Raihan wasn't sure what to feel. There was happiness, to be sure. If Leon finally found someone he could envision spending the rest of his life with, then Raihan would support him all the way. At the same time, jealousy also took root inside his chest. He wanted to hate whoever that person was, as petty as it seemed. Leon deserved the world and more for everything he did for Galar. He deserved nothing less than the best. But the most prevalent feeling was regret. Regret for never saying anything to Leon and now he'd never have another chance to.

A small blue star dropped to the floor, next to the forgotten remote.

Leon was forever out of his reach. He always would be. That would never change. And Raihan was a fool for believing otherwise.

As expected, the interview went viral. There was no shortage of people guessing who had caught the eye of Galar's Champion. There were even some people who ludicrously believed Leon had a thing for Raihan. As if that would ever happen. Leon brought his concerns up to Raihan the next time he visited Hammerlocke, bemoaning how he was an idiot for saying anything at all. They went to the Wild Area soon afterwards, lounging around the Lake of Outrage while Leon buried his face into the grass so he could vent in peace.

"They're going to be hounding me until I say who it is."

"Then don't say anything. Let them know you'll sick Charizard on them if they continue to harass you about it. But don't ever feel ashamed about your feelings, Leon," Raihan told him. "You hold onto those and cherish them, even if they're painful."

The Champion pulled his face out of the ground, looking up at Raihan. Leon was intently staring at him again. He seemed to be doing that more and more often lately, but he never outwardly explained why. 

"Do you have someone you love, Raihan?"

He bit his lip. "Why should it matter to you?"

The look Leon gave him was akin to that of a kicked Stufful. "Well…I just…"

"Okay, _maybe_ I might," he reluctantly admitted. "But regardless of how I feel, I learned long ago that I never had a chance with them to begin with. Better to leave things as is than ruin what we already have because I was an idiot who hoped for the impossible."

"Are you batty!?" Leon huffed as he sat on his knees. "They'd have to be blind to not see how amazing you are! Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side! If anything, they don't deserve _you_!"

A bitter laugh escaped Raihan's throat. He looked over at his friend. The red cape and shield insignia were a dull and lifeless gray. Charizard had turned that same color within the past several months. Now, the gold in Leon's eyes was slowly disappearing and the green field beyond them was beginning to take on a darker shade.

"Nice to know you feel that way, mate, but I've already made peace with it. Thanks for caring, though."

* * *

"Raihan, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What makes you think that?"

Leon was quiet for some time, as if mulling over how to word his explanation. "…Your eyes have gotten a shade lighter. Is there…something wrong with them?"

Raihan paused, mentally cursing his luck. He had honestly hoped Leon wouldn't notice anything, but the man was Champion for a reason. He had an eye for detail, which allowed him to learn and grow from each battle he saw. Even if he didn't have a keen eye, Raihan knew it would have been a matter of time before someone else noticed.

It was true. His irises were a tad paler now. It was an almost unnoticeable change unless you were looking closely or were just used to seeing them all the time. Raihan first noticed it the day after his match with Victor, one of the Champion endorsed Trainers for this year's Gym Challenge. Raihan and his team had been stomped flat in a matter of minutes. If that wasn't a bad enough kick to his pride, then the ensuing uproar online was even worse. His haters had been especially vicious, using the fact that Victor was a newbie Trainer as further confirmation that Raihan never deserved his spot as Hammerlocke's Gym Leader.

It stung, both the loss and the sharp words directed at him. Despite the overwhelming love and support from his devoted fans, he could never fully ignore the hate directed at him. He had gone over that battle in his head, wondering how he had lost so easily. And each time he did, those derogatory insults would echo in the back of his head.

Trash. Unworthy. Leon should consider finding an actually competent rival. Other terrible things that would earn these people soap or a punch in the mouth.

For the slightest moment, he began to doubt himself and his worth as a Trainer. Began to doubt his worth as Leon's rival and friend. And it hurt. Before he knew it, the telltale pain in his eyes and the soft twinkling in his ears came back with a vengeance.

The next morning, he no longer saw the color green and the hues of blue that made up his ensemble were beginning to fade. Even his irises matched the shade of blue he could see.

His vision was deteriorating, fast. He had maybe a few moments of emotional weakness left before his entire world would become nothing but shades of black and white.

The question now was this: should he come clean to Leon or lie?

The answer was obvious. Like anyone would ever believe someone could go colorblind from crying crystalized stars instead of tears.

"Nothing's wrong with my eyes, mate. You worry too much."

Leon did not look convinced, but he let the subject drop.

* * *

The sky turned violet.

Blue, indigo, violet. Those were the only colors left he could see. And it was more than enough for him to understand what was going on above Hammerlocke.

The sky swirled with dark clouds, energy sparking violently in response to the reawakened beast. How Rose managed to keep the embodiment of the Darkest Day caged below Hanmerlocke without anyone noticing, Raihan would never know. All he did know was that the beast had been in a rage when it awoke, unleashing its power and causing Pokémon to Dynamax without warning. All the residents of Hammerlocke had to be evacuated to safety.

And Leon was battling that thing alone.

Hop and Victor had sped off the moment Raihan told them that, hoping to provide what backup they could. They were kids, yet they were willing to risk their lives for the sake of Galar. And Raihan knew he would never let any of them face that monster alone. The moment Raihan got the message that the Hammerlocke residents were all safe, he ran into the Stadium as fast as his body would allow. He nearly broke the elevator button to the roof in his haste, but all he could think about was the lives that were still in danger.

The doors creaked open and Raihan nearly doubled over from the smell of acid and fire in the air. Even over the sound of howling winds, he heard Eternatus's cry pierce the air. The force alone shook him to his core, but he wouldn't let a giant dragon of poison and doom stop him. He fought through the gusts, rushing up the stairs to see Hop and Victor fighting off a transformed Eternatus. What made his heart stop in his chest was seeing Charizard worriedly hovering over a battered and bleeding Leon.

"Raihan!" Hop yelled over his shoulder. "Get Lee out of here! We'll handle things here!"

"But Hop--!"

"I can have you and Lee chew me out for being reckless later! But I want Lee to _live_ so he still can! And I ain't planning on letting Eternatus have its way with ending Galar either!"

He really didn't want to leave the fate of the land in the hands of two teenage boys. They never should have had to prevent an apocalypse in the first place. But these kids were some of the strongest Challengers he had ever faced. If anyone could stop Eternatus, it would be Hop and Victor.

He turned back to his fallen friend. Leon was still bleeding out on the ground and he needed medical attention soon. For once, Raihan was glad he couldn't see red. However, that didn't make it any easier for him when he picked up Leon's limp body and felt a steady stream of warm liquid drip down his arms. The pungent smell of copper was strong and it made Raihan's stomach lurch violently. He climbed onto Charizard, the Fire-Type taking off to bring them back to the streets of Hammerlocke. Once his Rotom phone had a signal, he had it call the emergency line while he worked on tying Leon's cape around the wounds to staunch the flow of blood that was still seeping out of him.

"Rai…?"

His voice was weak, but it snapped Raihan out of his panicked daze long enough to see Leon reaching out to him. He took hold of Leon's hand, a million and one things he wanted to say but he couldn't make sense of where to start.

"Don't move," was what Raihan settled on. "We'll get you patched up, Leon, but you gotta stay put."

"You're not hurt…are you?"

Raihan grit his teeth. "I'm fine."

"Hop? And Victor?"

"They're up there, fighting Eternatus."

Leon tried to sit up. "I can't let them face it alone! I've got to…!"

"For Arceus's sake, Leon, worry about yourself for once!" Raihan snarled. "You're in no condition to move! Do you think I _want_ to see my best friend bleed out in front of me!?"

Leon flinched, but didn't make any further movement. He lied back down, his eyes drooping. "Sorry…I let you down…"

"Don't you dare start with that, Leon!" He swore. "Don't you bloody dare! If it weren't for you, I wouldn’t have been able to evacuate everyone in Hammerlocke in time! And you're going to survive, you hear me!? I will face Yveltal itself and drag you back from its clutches with my bare hands if I have to!"

There was no answer. Those once golden eyes were now cloudy and vacant.

"Don't die. Please, don’t die! You can't die…you _can't_ …! Leon! Say something!"

The hand in his grip fell limp and something inside him shattered.

"Don't leave me…not like this…"

Pain seared his eyes, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. A song of little bells was drowned out by wretched sobs that echoed across the deserted streets of Hammerlocke. It played on long after his voice had gone hoarse and only stopped after he was pulled away from Leon.

Once they were safely at the hospital, Charizard had given him a deeply concerned look.

Raihan didn't answer, but he had a feeling Charizard already knew.

* * *

Leon was going to live.

He needed rest and some blood transfusions, but he would live.

His family and closest friends were allowed to see him.

Raihan waited until he was the last one to enter.

Seeing Leon lying there, weak and unconscious, stirred up some unpleasant feelings inside Raihan's chest. Leon had always been this unstoppable force. The strongest of them all. Nothing could take the man down. Nothing except the Darkest Day itself, which was now captured and in the hands of a teenager. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him.

As he sat by Leon's bedside, with the moon's gentle rays shining in, Raihan took in every little detail of Leon's face to commit it to memory.

This would be his last time seeing it.

He could feel it. His eyes were red and raw from earlier and their blue hue was becoming paler with each hour that passed. But even if the world was monochromatic, Leon was still the most beautiful person Raihan knew, both inside and out.

In the privacy of that little room, a few more stars fell and landed in once purple hair as he pressed his lips to Leon's forehead.

"Thank you. For filling my world with light. Those memories, I'll treasure always."

* * *

When Leon awoke, his heart seized in his chest. He remembered Eternatus. He remembered Hop and Victor facing off against it. He remembered Raihan taking him away from the roof.

He remembered stars falling from Raihan's eyes as he called out Leon's name, begging him not to die.

It had been a beautiful, but haunting sight. And Leon couldn't recall if that part had been a dream or not.

His doctor had told him of all the events he had missed while asleep. Hop and Victor were safe and sound. Rose had turned himself in. Peace had returned to Galar.

"How's Raihan?" Leon asked. He needed to know how his friend was faring after all that chaos and having to carry his blood-soaked form to safety. He'd treat Raihan to something good, for sure. And then, he was going to need to plan out a proper apology for putting Raihan through such emotional distress.

The doctor's face fell. "He is doing well, considering his current state."

A rock fell into Leon’s stomach. "What happened to him?"

"We are still trying to determine the direct cause and if it's temporary or not, but it appears that his brief interaction with Eternatus had a negative impact on his eyes."

The rock turned into spikes. "Meaning?"

A deep exhale. "His vision is completely gone. He can't see anything anymore."

Spikes turned into Toxic Spikes. "Are you sure?"

"Almost positive. His irises have turned pale. He states he can't see anything at all. His eyes do not follow moving objects and they do not move unless he willingly directs them himself."

Leon felt like he had been punched by a Bewear. His best friend was…blind?

Leon always loved Raihan's eyes. They were intense. Focused. And they were as powerful and stunning as the person they belonged to. Blue as a Salamence's scales and so mysteriously deep that he often lost himself in their depths. But one day, he noticed that they began to lose their color.

Raihan had told him not to worry at the time, but Leon had a feeling he had been hiding something. Was this what he had been hiding? He thought they were best friends who could tell each other anything. They were that close, though at times Leon wished he could find the courage to ask if they could be something _more_. Why would Raihan keep something like this from him?

He ran a hand through his tangled locks, pausing when he heard something akin to twinkling next to his ear. He dug through his mane of hair, touching something small that was caught in the strands before pulling it out.

A small star made of crystal, shining with the same azure hue Leon had come to love.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Leon for what he saw once he was cleared to leave his room. Raihan was staying in his own room, tests still being done on his eyes to see how extensive the damage had been to his photoreceptors. Leon entered, only to find Raihan staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His irises and pupils had changed to a cloudy gray color, no trace of azure remaining.

He stepped inside and Raihan turned his head towards him. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Rai," Leon answered, his voice shakier than he would have liked. The pale irises widened in fear and Raihan hastily turned his head away. "I heard about what happened to you."

"Crud," Raihan swore under his breath. "Word travels fast, huh? But I’m glad you’re alright, Leon."

"Is it true? That your vision might be gone for good?"

Raihan lowered his head. "They say it's a possibility, even if they can't find any damage to my eye cells or whatever they're officially called. You only get one pair of eyes in life, mate. Once your vision goes, that's that."

"But then that means…"

"I know what it means, Leon." Raihan raised his hand in front of his face, waving it back and forth before placing it back on the bed in frustration. "It means my career is over."

Leon winced, his heart twisting into knots inside his chest.

"I can't battle if I can't see, which means I can't stay a Gym Leader. And I guess it means you'll have to find yourself a replacement rival."

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Did you know what was happening?" Leon forced the words out. He had to know. And he wanted to steer away from the possibility of losing Raihan as a rival for good. "That your vision was going, but you didn't trust me enough to tell me?"

"Leon…"

"I thought we were friends, Raihan. You know you can tell me anything."

"We are. I know. I just…I never thought it would get this bad." A deep breath through the nose. "I didn't want you to worry over nothing."

" _Nothing!?_ " He slammed his hands onto the bedspread. "Raihan, losing your eyesight is not nothing! You're…"

There were so many things he could have said. You’re irreplaceable. You're the one I have feelings for. You're the reason I strive to be better every day. You're my best friend and I would never abandon you over something like this. But he couldn't get the words to come out. The ever present fear of crossing a boundary and being unable to remedy their friendship stopped him once again.

"And what about the stars?"

Raihan stiffened up. "Stars?"

Leon walked over to him, took one of Raihan's hands, and placed the tiny crystal on his palm. "They found these on me when the EMS arrived. No one knew where they came from. I was hoping you would since you were there by my side the entire time."

In an instant, Raihan crushed the fragile thing in his grip and let the fragments and his own blood fall. "They're a constant reminder of a wish I never should have made. And I've already paid the price for it."

"A wish? Raihan--"

"Leon, just go. I…need to be alone. Please."

* * *

It was painful for Leon to watch from afar. Raihan had to rely on others to guide him where he needed to go without crashing into anything. He was already trying to figure out who was going to replace him as Hammerlocke's new Gym Leader.

This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. Raihan was supposed to be safe, _unharmed_. Everything was supposed to go back to the way it was. Instead, Raihan was losing everything he built up over the years on top of his lost eyesight. He was losing his title as Gym Leader and Leon's Greatest Rival. He was losing some of his sponsorships and fans. He was losing his freedom to go wherever his heart wished without needing someone to be his eyes.

Raihan hadn’t spoken to Leon since their encounter in the hospital. To say it didn’t sting would be a lie, but Leon had wanted to give Raihan some space and time to sort out his thoughts and feelings. An integral part of his life was gone and now he was going to have to relearn things one would normally take for granted. Something as simple as reading or cooking was now a new challenge Raihan would have to take on.

Not to mention that every time he looked into Raihan's eyes and saw cloudy white instead of Salamence blue, the sight tore a new hole in Leon's heart. And then the guilt would return, piling onto him until it felt like his chest would burst from the pressure. Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was the cause of everything and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

What he wouldn't give to have Raihan be able to see again.

“You shouldn’t leave him alone for too long,” Sonia had told him. “Especially now. He needs you more than ever before.”

“It’s ironic. He’s the one who can’t see, yet I’m the one who was blind to what was going on,” Leon sighed into his drink. “I should have done more when I first noticed his eyes were off!”

“His eyes were 'off'?”

“They had turned a shade lighter than they normally were. He told me not to worry about it and I wanted to believe him, so I didn’t push it. Looking back, maybe I shouldn’t have given up so easily.”

“Whenever it comes to telling Raihan your true feelings, you’re always hesitating. Even when you two are alone together, you never take a risk to make your move. The only time when you don’t hesitate is when you face each other in battle.”

When they face…?

Leon smacked his head hard enough to tip himself backwards in his chair and land on the ground. The throbbing bruises on the back and front of his head were deserved. He could have revealed his feelings after a good battle, but Raihan could no longer battle in his current state.

How could he show Raihan how he truly felt if he couldn't see? And would Raihan even believe him, let alone listen to what he wanted to say?

Felt.

Listen.

Then it hit him.

* * *

“Come with me.”

“Where are you taking me, Leon?”

“You'll see." A tense and awkward pause. "I mean, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time and this was the best way I could think of doing it."

Raihan's stomach churned as Leon led him by the wrist to some unknown destination. He had wondered why Leon had shown up at his apartment late at night, sounding nervous and out of breath when Sebastian had answered the door for him. Leon had merely stated there was something important they needed to discuss, alone. That caused Raihan's heart to plummet into a deep crevice he wasn't sure it could crawl out of on its own. Even as he held his arms around Leon and Charizard took off into the sky, he couldn't shake the feeling of finality to this particular meeting.

Something was going to change between the two of them. Something significant. And only time would tell if it would bring them closer together or tear them apart.

Leon suddenly stopped, bringing Raihan out of his dark thoughts. “Raihan? You’re my best friend. You know that, right?”

Raihan felt his stomach clench. This was it. He wasn’t prepared for whatever Leon was going to say, but it was coming whether he wanted it to or not. “Of course I do.”

“There’s something you need to know. Please hear me out to the very end. Don’t say a word until I’m finished, okay?”

“…If you say so, Leon. I trust you.”

“Listen closely. Can you tell where we are?”

Raihan blinked in confusion, but Leon didn’t say another word to elaborate. So he listened. He could hear the rippling water and the yawns of newborn Goomys as they laid down to sleep. He could hear the strong winds and the flapping wings of Noiverns overhead as they settled down into their nests.

“We’re at the Lake of Outrage. And it sounds like we’re the only two here. So, I'm guessing it's our childhood secret hangout?”

“Good. Now…” He felt Leon take hold of his hand, placing it on what felt like his chest. “Do you feel this?”

“I do.” A worried frown formed. “Your heart is racing. Are you feeling alright, Leon?”

“Yes.” Leon sure as heck didn’t sound alright. He stepped closer to Raihan, close enough that he could feel the other’s breath. It sounded like he was very close to panicking, judging by how fast and quick his breathing was. “Now…I want you to pay very close attention to this.”

Leon placed his hands on each of Raihan’s arms, his hold both gentle and nervous. He could feel Leon’s racing heartbeat even through the sweatshirt.

“Leon--?”

He felt soft lips press against his own. They were scared and hesitant, but there was also something _more_ behind them. He pulled away, his own heart threatening to burst from his chest.

He heard Leon’s breath hitch. “Wait, Raihan! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

“Wha?” was the first dumb thing he said. Any other sensible words were escaping him at that moment. "Why? I thought…there was someone you…?"

There was a moment of silence. When Raihan didn't make any move to retreat, he felt Leon pull him into a tight embrace, fingers clenching the fabric of his hoodie as if he would disappear if he let go.

"Someone I had feelings for?" He finished for Raihan, his voice exceedingly soft. "That person is you, Raihan. Always has been."

What?

There was no way this was happening. Raihan had spent years convincing himself that Leon would never feel that way about him. He went blind because of it. To stay friends was more than enough; asking for more would have pushed their friendship to its breaking point. Leon had never shown any interest in love before. Why was he saying this now?

Raihan swallowed thickly. Was his worst fear playing out in front of him, even if he couldn't see it? "Leon, if you're saying this out of pity because I can't see anymore--"

"Never!" Leon sounded resolute and his grip on Raihan somehow grew stronger. There wasn't a hint of doubt or fear in his voice now. "This is different from those fans who come up to me every time I make a public appearance. You're not a stranger who's only watched me through a filtered screen. You've always been there since the beginning, since before I became the Unbeatable Champion. You've seen me at my worst, picked me up, and stayed by my side. You're constantly pushing me to be better; not just as a Trainer, but as a person too."

He felt Leon rest his head near his shoulder. "Being with you fills my life with so much joy. Sight or no sight, you're still you. And that's the person I love with all my heart and soul. My one regret is waiting so long to tell you this because I was afraid to. I should have told you the moment I realized how I felt."

Raihan was trembling. "And when was that?"

"On the night of the star shower, all those years ago." Leon buried his face into the fabric of the hoodie. "Don't feel pressured if you don't feel the same. As long as we can stay friends, I'll be happy. Just say the word and I won't ever bring this up again."

There was a long stretch of silence as those words bounced around Raihan's head like a computer screensaver until their meaning finally registered in his mind.

_Oh._

A laugh escaped his throat, which caused Leon to pull his head up.

"Raihan?"

"I'm such an idiot…" Raihan choked out. "You've felt the same way this entire time?"

"The _same_? Raihan, do you mean…?"

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Leon, burying his head into Leon’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to say anything for the same reasons. And now I wonder…if I had said something, maybe I’d still be able to see your face right now.”

“Raihan…”

He could feel the smile spread across Leon’s face, a hand threading through his hair on the back of his head. Don’t cry, he told himself. Be strong. Don’t leave stars all over Leon again. He tried to hold them back, but the telltale twinkling came regardless. He felt Leon stop what he was doing, placing his hands on each side of Raihan’s face and bringing it up. Thumbs gently brushed away the small crystals.

“So I wasn't dreaming…” Leon mused. “They’re beautiful.”

“…They’re why I can’t see anymore.”

“Raihan, do you still not believe me?"

"Honestly, I'm scared to. I've dreamed of this for so long and I was convinced that's all it ever would be. Just a dream."

He felt Leon press his forehead against his. "It's not a dream. I promise. I'll spend my entire life proving that to you if I have to."

With those words, he believed. The sharp pain from the crystals diminished, fading away completely. The twinkling stopped and, for the first time in ten years, he felt liquid drip down his cheeks. Leon let them fall and Raihan was thankful for it.

"I really wish I could see your smile right now. I bet its _blinding_."

"Speaking of wishes," Leon said. "Stars are falling again tonight. Want to make a wish?"

"Just one." Raihan smiled. "I want to see the future, together with you."

* * *

They fell asleep in each other's arms, under the stars.

When Raihan awoke, the first thing he saw was Leon.

When Leon awoke, the first thing he saw was azure blue.


End file.
